People with long hair, especially women, have experienced the annoyance of water dripping from their hair after getting their hair wet from a shower, swimming, or other activities which cause the hair to become saturated with water. This dripping water prevents the rest of the body from getting dry and makes one cold. Furthermore, the dripping hair can restrict women from being able to apply makeup until their hair is dry. In the past, most women have wrapped a towel around their heads to stop the dripping water. However, wrapped towels don't stay in place for very long and eventually fall off. Moreover towels are cumbersome to use and afterwards bulky to launder, dry and fold for reuse. In addition, due to the lack of a device to help absorb extra water after a shower, extensive use of a blow dryer is often necessary which can be damaging to ones hair. Also if a person works or plays outside in hot or humid weather, such as when playing golf, sweat can make the hair very wet which then drips into the face and the eyes often affecting performance. Not even a ball cap would help in such conditions.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art patents but have failed to overcome the problems presented above. Comments about these patents will now be described.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,695 to Scott describes a device for drying wet hair. However, Scott U.S. Pat. No. '695 requires their cap device be made out of "rubber, plastic" having a "series of openings" in the cap so that "air circulates into the . . . openings", and a second inner layer of "coarse mesh" for allowing for the "air circulation" about a wearer's head, column 1, lines 49-61. The Scott patent does not allow for the hair to be flattened and does not hang downward from the wearer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,308 to Blume describes an after shower hat made of absorbent pieces of material with an elastic band sewn in to the opening perimeter. However, Blume U.S. Pat. No. '308 requires vertical "stiffening material/strips" sewn into opposite sides to prevent crushing of the hair, abstract. Blume is a rigid device that requires that the "hat will stand relatively straight when worn . . . preventing the hair from becoming flattened", column 2, lines 42-45. Thus, the Blume patent does not flatten the hair of the wearer and does not hang downward from the wearer's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,945 to Blumenthal describes a cap towel made of absorbent material having a tie string. U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,833 to Moore describes another hair drying cap made of water absorbent material with a tie, string and straps. U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,363 to Sapp teaches a hair drying cap made of pieces of absorbent material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,204 to Cross describes a hair drying turban with straps around the opening and tie corners at the end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,528 to Day describes a special hair drying towel which consists of a regular towel having snaps on one end and straps on the other end to hold the twisted towel to a persons head. And Canadian patent 453,761 describes a hair drying bonnet made of multiple layers of absorbent material using tie straps.
Although there are many hair drying caps and towels in the prior patented art none has the same structure or is made in the same manner to provide the same benefits of the present invention. Thus, a need exists for a simple, easy and quick to use device that will keep hair from dripping and absorb the excess water.